


The Only Thing Worse Than Waking Up On Sunday

by pisslord97



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisslord97/pseuds/pisslord97
Summary: Kokichi Ouma is the Ultimate Supreme Leader, as you all know. He's manipulative and awful to his classmates, and y'all would probably agree. But is that all? Is that his entire character?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm sorry, this is my first fic on here and I don't know if it's very good but I wanted to post something, and without a first, there will never be a second. So here it is, and here I stand. Bare for the whole internet to judge me. Hope you enjoy the fic :')

Kokichi was a mystery and he liked it that way. To his classmates, he was just an annoying prick, he was sure. He liked it that way, or at least he convinced himself he did. Every day he spent class trying his best to look like he was enjoying himself. Not with class, of course, but with his own antics. This morning he walked into class with his usual swagger, plopping down into his desk and getting out his secret notebook from his backpack. The  _ super secret _ notebook that he used for plots and schemes of course. And for doodling he supposed. Homeroom was boring as usual, with Akamatsu as the class coordinator. Kokichi just drew in his notebook, drawing his classmates was a hobby of his. Today he drew the back of his classmate Shuichi, which was not nearly as interesting as it sounds. He was ready for class to end, he wanted to just go to his room and “study his talent” as they called it here at Hope’s Peak. The truth was he didn’t spend as much time doing that as he should. He usually did... well, not that. He wondered what Shuichi would be up to this afternoon, not that Kokichi wanted to spend it with him. He liked being alone all the time... he used to spend all his time with his little family he made with his organization, but with school, there wasn’t really a way for them to visit him. It was okay, he spent the first third of his life alone, he could stand it for a few more years. He zoned out, keeping that fake grin plastered on his face, but behind the facade, he was ready to leave. He couldn’t act sad in public, it would ruin his reputation. He was a lone wolf, sure, but he couldn’t make people think he needed them. That would be a disaster. Still, his smile wavered. Shoot, he caught it and fixed it as fast as he could. He glanced around to see if anyone had noticed. Momota, who was on his right, raised a brow but didn’t do anything more. Kokichi sighed internally, silently wishing someone gave a crap. Class ended and Kokichi made a beeline for the door. The small boy rushed to his room and slammed the door, right before the tears started pricking the corners of his eyes. He didn’t want to be alone. He needed someone here. He wasn’t sure any of his classmates would care, or like him at all, but he was on the ledge, facing a void that only another person could save him from. If he continued on like this he would never get to return to his beloved “family” again. Kokichi sobbed quietly, sitting in a ball against his door. He needed to feel safe, he needed to go somewhere he would be  _ safe.  _ He did the logical thing and crawled under his bed. He was accustomed to doing so, so it wasn’t that bad of a squeeze. He was also very small for his age, which meant, for him at least, more hiding places. He tried to cry more, let it out in a good, healthy way. He couldn’t of course. Because when the river of his heart was flooding, the dams behind his eyes went up. He sighed, still shaking, when did he start shaking? He came out from underneath the bed, on unsteady legs, and reached to pull off his top. He might as well sleep, it was somewhat soothing when he got like this. Marred arms filled with scars screamed at him silently. He tried to ignore them. Laying down, he sighed. His room was like a desert oasis in this school, at least he had somewhere to himself here. He considered writing a letter to his “family” but decided against it, at least for now. He just laid there, his body tense with the tingling sensation of anxiety, his breathing was heavy, unlike his eyelids. He sat there wide awake. He couldn’t tell if he was physically sick or just suffering from an anxiety attack. Either way, he headed to his bathroom, seated on the floor next to the toilet in case his condition worsened. It wouldn’t be the first time he got sick over an attack like this. He pulled out his smartphone, more just  _ done  _ with this attack than anxious. He sang quietly to himself, his voice cracking with nervous uncertainty. The class group chat was active as usual, and they might worry about Kokichi if he didn’t quip in at random points as per usual, so he sighed as he began to read the most recent messages. 

Akamatsu: Well it’s almost his birthday! Shouldn’t we at least do something to celebrate?

Whose birthday? Kokichi wasn’t the most well-versed in his classmates’ lives.

Ouma: whose birthday?

Harukawa: Shouldn’t you know? I’ve seen you make goo-goo eyes at him.

Ouma: ive made “goo-goo eyes” at half the people in the class

Ouma: that could be anyone ;)

Akamatsu: She meant to say Amami.

Ouma: oooo we should throw him a huge party!!

Ouma: or not

Ouma: make him think we forgot

Ouma: that sounds like a good prank!

Saihara: That’s kinda mean Kokichi

Ouma: thats called a joke shu shu

Momota: Don’t call him that, he doesn’t like it

Ouma: let the man speak for himself!

Ouma: or would you like to make him look like more of a coward than he already is?

Akamatsu: Please would we all just calm down?

Kokichi suddenly noticed how heavily he was breathing. Maybe Akamatsu’s advice was something he should listen to. His phone slowly slipped out of his hand, still buzzing, as he took a few deep breaths. His hands reached down and grabbed his pants desperately as if looking for something, anything to hold on to. It was just a conversation. Kokichi could do this. He picked up his phone and opened the messaging app back up. Quite a few messages were sent but the most recent one, from Amami, caught his attention.

Amami: hey yall has anyone seen koki today?

Ouma: why? whats up?

Oops, he may have responded too fast.

Amami: oh hey koki

Amami: you left something in my room

What? Kokichi had never been in Rantarou’s room.

Amami: can you come over to pick it up?

Ouma: yeah yeah ill be right there

Kokichi scrolled back through the conversation. What would cause Rantarou to ask about him? Or ask to  _ go to his room?  _ Kokichi shook his head. Well, whatever reason Rantarou had, Kokichi couldn’t just ignore it now that he responded. So he slipped his shirt back on and headed out into the hall, plastering his fake smile back onto his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Happy birthday avocado man :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi gets a mysterious summons to Rantarou's room...

Walking through the hall, the thoughts wouldn’t stop spinning through Kokichi’s head. Why was Rantarou asking him to come to his room? Was he in trouble? Either way, whatever Rantarou wanted, Kokichi was already prepared to flee. In the hall, he spotted Gonta, so he decided to take the long way instead. Thank god Gonta didn’t spot him, he wasn’t really in the mood to deal with anyone, especially someone like Gonta, who didn’t really understand people like Kokichi. Finally, he arrived at Rantarou’s room. Rantarou was probably wondering what was taking Kokichi so long so he didn’t hesitate long before knocking softly on his door. He checked to make sure he was still smiling before Rantarou opened the door. But Rantarou never did. Kokichi checked his phone and noticed there were about 15 texts from him. Ah, crap. Apparently, Rantarou noticed Kokichi was taking longer than usual. Rantarou was asking Kokichi where he was, and since Kokichi didn’t respond, Rantarou was at Kokichi’s room. Kokichi just shot him a quick text back. “im at your room”. Kokichi rolled his eyes as Rantarou responded that he was on his way and they would talk then. Kokichi suddenly got the amazing idea to head back to his room, but that might make Rantarou even more concerned so Kokichi scrapped that idea. He was still quite nervous, not knowing why Rantarou wanted to see him. Uncertainty was like a bog, slowly swallowing Kokichi down into its depths. Just when Kokichi thought he surely couldn’t stay any longer, the green-haired boy finally showed up. Kokichi let out some fake tears, blaming Rantarou for taking so long. Rantarou apologized profusely and opened his door to invite Kokichi in. Of course, Kokichi hesitated. If he were to go in there, there would be no fleeing with grace. He would lose time opening the door, and he already wasn’t that fast. But despite his better judgment, Kokichi entered. Rantarou of course, shut the door behind them. Kokichi sighed internally, accepting his fate in silence. “So what’s up? I know you were just sooooo desperate to get me in your room!” Kokichi smiled, teasing the taller boy. Rantarou sighed and crossed his arms. “Sit on the bed, I know something’s up,” Rantarou said softly, patting the bed. Kokichi felt his heart drop. I know something’s up. Kokichi searched desperately for a way to make a joke of it. “Well yeah, there are a lot of things up! Like the ceiling!” Kokichi let out a fake chuckle and sat down on Rantarou’s bed. “Kokichi I mean with you,” Rantaro said as he sat down next to Kokichi. “You seem all out of sorts Koki.” Kokichi snorted. “What’s with the dumb pet name? You called me that earlier too!” Kokichi spat harshly, making Rantarou flinch back. Internally Kokichi cursed himself. He was just trying to get out of the conversation, not hurt Amami’s feelings. “Sorry, I’ll stop calling you that,” Rantarou nodded, piercing Kokichi’s heart with guilt. “It’s okay you can call me that,” Kokichi mumbled. “Are you sure? Hey, wait- stop dodging the conversation!” Ah, he got me. “Seriously! What is going on? You didn’t make any jokes or cause any chaos in homeroom!” Kokichi sighed. Well, at least he just noticed that! It wouldn’t be that hard to explain that away. “I was just tired! Busy night last night. Stayed up ‘til 4 y’know. Or maybe I’m Lying!” Kokichi quipped, definitely lying. He didn’t sleep at all of course, which was just like most nights. “Aw geez Koki, why were you up so late?” Rantarou asked, genuine concern in his voice. Kokichi mumbled something. Amami set a gentle hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder. “You can tell me Koki, I won’t tell anyone,” Rantarou said in a gentle tone. “I was just busy scheming of course!” Another day, another excuse. Kokichi’s “talent” allowed for a lot of those. Since nobody knew what being supreme leader meant, they couldn’t exactly prove him wrong when he said something was related to his talent. This only drove Kokichi further into his own web of lies of course. Rantarou rubbed his neck anxiously. “Well, If you say so... remember Koki, there are people that care about you, and we want to know what’s going on.” Kokichi shrugged him off, standing up off the bed. “You don’t speak for everyone,” he sniffed, opening the door and walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was such a short chapter! I probably won't be able to update for a while after this, since I have theatre districts and whatnot but I'll try to update whenever I get a chance!  
> (Also sorry for writing in chunks like that? I don't know how to properly paragraph...)


End file.
